Scarlett Red
by That-lie-youcantrust
Summary: Rated M, mostly for a bit of Language and some Fluff.  -


The first time I saw her, she was fresh out of the vault and looking for her father. She was surprisingly kind-hearted for someone who'd never seen a ghoul before. And as much as I wanted to help her, I couldn't Moriarty would have my head. She accepted it with out so much as a fight, going on her way to find out what Moriarty knew. Of course he didn't give her the information without wanting something in return, Jack ass. He managed to get a hundred caps off the poor kid before sending her off towards GNR, out in DC. I didn't plan on seeing her again, hell if she was going off towards DC no one would see her again, that place was full of mutants and god knows what other creatures.

Surprising, I saw the vaultie more and more through out the next couple weeks she stopped by for a drink (_That she never finished_) Hell, half the time she didn't drink any of it at all. Just sat at the counter chatting away about her adventures. She had helped Moira start some survival guide, going to some place called Mine Field, and was nearly blown to smithereens because of some guy hauled up on one of the buildings with a sniper. Super-duper mart wasn't any better, so I was told. But the last one, was probably the worst getting irradiated past seven hundred rads was unthinkable for a smoothskin. "It wasn't so bad, After she fixed me up" She insisted, I shook my head at her as I wiped off the counter. "Listen Red, you shouldn't be putting your self in danger like that. Your to young to be putting your life on the line for silly things like that" She took a swig of her beer, scrunching her nose a bit, rather it at the taste or what I had said I wasn't sure. "Why do you keep calling me Red, You know my name Gob" She laughed lightly, and I couldn't help the smirk that was tugging on my lips. She was cute, I could admit And every now and then I'd find myself having not so decent thoughts about her. I'd always feel disgusted with myself after words, she was just a kid, innocent and sweet, like no one i'd come across in a long long time. I looked up in time to notice her looking down at her Pip-boy. "Oh Man, I got to get going. See you tomorrow Gob" I smiled, waving my hand "Later Red"

I realized through out the next few months, I had grown quite fond of the smoothskin. I looked forward to the days she would come in and tell me about her wasteland stories. Sometimes it would take her weeks to return, and I would worry that I'd never see her again. She'd always end up surprising me though, showing up within the next day or so looking a little more weathered then she had in her last visit. And each time She stepped through the doors my day would instantly become better. She continued to tell me about her story's telling me of how she helped some ghouls get into Tenpenny Tower. She had tried to make them co-exist with the other tenants, but in this day and age that never worked.

On her next visit, she was accompanied with someone I recognized from my past. Charon. I felt a strange pang of jealousy in the pit of my stomach. She sat at the bar as she always did, and he sat in the chair beside the door keeping an eye on me. "You mother asked me to tell you she missed you terribly" My attention turned back to Red, a smile spread across her face. It must have been contagious, because before I knew it I was smiling as well. "You remembered." I said simply, I remembered vaguely asking her to tell Carol I said Hi. But I didn't think she would, she was always full of surprises. "Of course, I remember everything you say" If I had skin, I know I would have been blushing. My heart sped up, and my eyes met hers briefly, before shifting towards Charon who was currently sporting a glare in my direction. I cleared my throat, and handed her a beer before moving on to wipe something, I almost didn't catch the frown on he face as she placed a few caps on the counter and headed towards the door. "Later Gob" She said before exiting the door.

Weeks went by, and I hadn't seen or heard from Red once. Soon, a month had passed, then two, and three. I couldn't sleep at night with out tossing and turning. She had never been gone this long. The work days seemed endless, and my emotions didn't go unnoticed. "Gob, I'm sure she'd fine" I looked up at her through tired eyes, I prayed to what ever god was out there that she was right. "You care for her alot yeah?" She looked at me with a sad smile, and I nodded. It was the first time I'd been able to admit it to anyone, hell I hadn't even admitted it to myself. Red,_ Scarlett,_ She was way out of my league. She deserved much better then some tired ol' ghoul. And, I felt dirty just thinking of the countless dreams I'd had about her. I was a ghoul, and she was a smoothskin We could never be together. End of story.

Three more weeks past by, and one night just as I was getting ready to close things up the door slung open and in walked none other then 101 herself followed closely by Charon. She looked tired, worn, and sad? Her leather armor looked like it needed repaired and her gun looked as if it'd fall apart at any given moment. She sat down at the bar, not making eye-contact with me. "Vodka" She said simply, I didn't ever argue that we were closed, just grabbed the bottle out of the cabinet and went to grab a glass a small hand shot up and stopped mine from achieving my goal. "Just leave the bottle" I nodded my head, glancing over towards Charon who was keeping a close eye on her. She downed half the bottle and it occurred to me, I'd never really seen her drink. Aside from the sip or two of beer that is. It took me another few minutes to realize she had just drank all but a swig of the bottle, and it took me another minute to see the small drops of water hitting the counter. "Scarlett.." I said softly, only to be cut off by the sound of her shaky voice. "H..He's Dead.." I blinked, tilting my head to the side not understanding who she was talking about. "My Father." Instantly I felt bad for her, She'd spent so much time looking for him. I made my way towards the other side of the counter, moving to sit beside her. "I'm Sorry Red" I said just as softly as before. She leaned her head over on my shoulder, sobbing quietly. I made no notion to move, and I noticed through the corner of my eye Charon had walked out the door. The sobbing stopped after a few minutes and I vaguely felt her head shifting on my shoulder, but when she pressed her lips against my neck my senses came back ten-fold. I moved to stand quickly backing up against the wall beside the counter. She stood as well, looking at me through teary eyes. "What's wrong?" She shook her head. "Am I not pretty enough for you? Not good enough?" the tears returned, and I couldn't seem to find the words. I wanted to say no, to pull her close and tell her how I felt. "Your Drunk.." I said shortly. She shook her head again taking a step closer to me putting her arm on the side of my head against the wall.

"Answer me" I opened my mouth, then closed it. I didn't know what to say. She pressed her lips against mine, and for a moment I lost all train of thought, that was until I tasted the vodka on her tongue. I pushed her away holding her at arms length by her shoulders. "Your Drunk!" I insisted, she fought against my hold shaking her head profusely. "I'm not drunk" She struggled with me a few more minutes, before getting a dazed look in her eyes and passing out in my arms. I felt both relief and regret. I picked her up easily enough cradling her in my arms as I walked out the door and off towards her shack. Charon was leaning against her door, and gave me a look I could only describe as hatred. "She drank to much" I left it at that he opened the door for me, and I walked up the stairs and put her in her bed. My hand moved on it's own to brush a strand of dark red hair out of her face. She was beautiful, with out a doubt the most beautiful creature (_inside and out) _I'd ever met. I watched her for a moment, before walking out the door and back down the stairs. "Don't hurt her" My eyes shifted towards the owner of the voice. I gave a simple nod in acknowledgement and walked out the door.

Charon's words stayed with me the next few days. _Don't hurt her. _What did he mean by that? I would never do anything to hurt her. Hell, I would never dream of hurting her. I knew what happened on her last visit was due only to her drunken state, and even if it wasn't I wouldn't do anything. She was to good for me, to good for anyone in this town. She stopped by before she left, telling me she'd be gone for about a week and not to worry. We didn't mention the events of a few nights prior and I was thankful for that, hopefully she didn't remember it at all.

A week passed and all I could think about was the kiss, even if she didn't mean it. It still made my heart skip, and the taste and feel of her warm lips still lingered on his own. It was well past three pm when she waltzed into the bar, Charon closely behind her. He sat at one of the chairs and she sat at the bar next to Jericho. "Well Well Well..If it isn't Miss 101" She glanced in his direction, rolling her eyes. Her attention was turned to me and I sat a beer in front of her. "Thanks Gob" She smiled, and took a sip of the beer. "Say, You spend alot of time in here don't you girly.. Got a thing for ghouls huh?" A look that could only be described as anger or hatred flickered past her eyes, and as his hand reached for her leg my hand reached for the gun under the counter. "Come on, I'll show you a good time" Her hand grasped the one on her leg. "Touch me again, and I swear you'll regret it" She shoved it away, and I let my hand move back to the top of the bar. "Sound's like a threat" The smirk that spread across his face didn't seem to faze her as she took another swig of her beer. "It's a promise" She said smoothly, setting her beer down on the counter top. His hand moved quickly back towards her, but not as quickly as hers did, standing up and jerking his arm around his back and holding him in place. Her other hand moved to his shot gun, holding it against his head. "Don't make me shoot you" He made a small grunting sound, from the pain I assume. "Whatever, have fun with your fucking ghouls" She shoved him away, pulling his gun off in the process. "I'll keep this" He made no move to protest, and walked out the door. Charon stood, to go after him. "Just let it go" She said simply. And that was the end of that.

I'd never seen anyone threaten Jericho, everyone was to scared. But not 101. She paid her tab, and scribbled something on the back of a fancy lad snack cake box and walked out the door with out another word. I hesitated before taking the box and reading the words scribbled across it. _"Meet me at my place when you get off, we need to talk. -always, Red." _A smile tugged the corner of my lips at the last part, she'd used his nickname for her. Worry followed the smile however. What did she want to talk about? The week prior, and the kiss? Was she leaving again? For good this time? To many thoughts passed through out My head and I wanted so much to shake them all off, but I couldn't. The hours ticked by slowly, but night finally came and it was time for Me to get off. I cleaned off the bar, and cleaned the place up a bit before I walked out of the saloon. The walk to her shack seemed to take forever, and as I got close I noticed Charon standing outside leaning against the wall. "Don't hurt her" he said simply once more, before pushing himself off the wall and walking off towards some unknown destination. I wanted to ask what he meant, but he was gone before I could.

I lifted my hand to knock on the door, and a few seconds later it was opened. She stood before me in some pre-war getup. Green dress, that ended just above the knees, her hair down. I had never seen her in anything but armor and that damn 101 jumpsuit. She was..she was beautiful to say the least, the green dressed matched her eyes and somehow went perfectly with her red hair. "Gob?" I looked up, having not realized I was staring. "Huh?" She giggled lightly, and shifted a bit. "I said..are you going to come in?" Oh. Right, I was still standing outside. I nodded my head and stepped inside, the small door closing behind me. "Would you like a drink?" She asked softly, to which I shook my head. "No, thank you." I turned to face her, and realized she was standing directly behind me, or in front of me now. I cleared my throat taking a step back, bumping into some machine. "What did you want to talk about?" She smiled, taking a step closer. "I'm sorry about last week" She stated bluntly, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm sorry that I wasn't sober enough to make you believe it was real" She took another step close, and I was cornered between her and her science machine. "Red.." She put her finger against my lips, silencing me from saying anything further. "No, listen. I love you. I want to be with you, for everything that you are." My stomach was all knotted, and my heart was racing. How did she always managed to do these things to me. I shook my head, grabbing her smooth hand in my rough one. "No, you don't know what your asking. I'm a ghoul..look at me..and you..your perfect." I shook my head once again. She half glared. "If you don't want to be with me, because you don't like me then thats different. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't. And I'll let it go" I looked down at her, then our hands.

"I.." I looked back up at her eyes. And I couldn't bring myself to lie to her. "This is crazy" I pulled her closer with out another word and pressed my lips against hers savoring the taste that was solely her. She sighed into the kiss, and my eyes closed on there own accord. I wrapped my arms around her waist as her hands moved up around my neck. The words Charon had said rung in my head, and I finally realized what he meant by it. I wouldn't hurt her, not now or ever if I could help it. Her leg rubbed against mine moving upwards. My hands gripped her waist and I hoisted her up easily her legs wrapping them selfs around my waist. I moved towards the stairs knocking a lamp and a few other things over in the process. The walk up the stairs proved to be harder then I thought, But I made it with out dropping her or falling backwards. I kicked the door closed, and pushed her up against it. I broke the kiss for a moment, so we could both catch out breath. "I Love you to." I said, and her eyes met mine. She didn't say anything, just pressed her lips back against mine in another kiss.

The sun shining through the window caused my eyes to flicker open, a smile spreading across my face as I looked down at the mop of red hair and the warm body pressed against me. I placed a light kiss atop her head and let my eyes slip closed once more. It didn't matter what that day would bring, and it didn't matter that I didn't show up for work that day. Moriarty would kick my ass for it later, but I really don't care. All that mattered to me was the girl tangled in my arms. If I was being honest, she had me from the first day she walked into the saloon. And as far as I was concerned she would always have me, for as long as she wanted.


End file.
